


腐化

by katejing



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katejing/pseuds/katejing
Summary: 弟弟和哥哥一起坏掉了。





	1. 腐化（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 道德观念不太重注意！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纽特从迷情剂里闻到了他的哥哥。

1.  
纽特在很长一段时间内，用的最熟练最顺手的一个咒语是“清理一新”。

事情起源于他在霍格沃茨就读第五年的暑假。那天下午他在花园里给地精喂食，回到屋子里发现他本该在魔法部上班的哥哥出现在客厅里。忒修斯坐在桌子边，一个玻璃小瓶在他手指间转来转去，而忒修斯垂眼紧盯着那个瓶子沉思，神色莫辨。纽特几乎从来没有见过他露出这种，奇怪的，难以读懂的表情。

“哥哥？”

忒修斯如恍然惊醒一般，抬头看向他，冲他招了招手：“阿尔忒弥斯，过来。”  
纽特看见他哥哥打开了瓶塞，不明所以地走过去，像往常一样被哥哥抱进怀里，他闻到哥哥的味道扑面而来。  
“你有闻到什么味道吗？”忒修斯问他。

纽特迷惑地看着瓶中呈现出漂亮的珍珠母光泽的液体，有一丝螺旋上升的蒸汽从瓶口溢出消失，看起来非常的诱人。  
“没有啊，我没闻到什么味道。”纽特的眼睛紧紧地盯着瓶子，他想嗅嗅一定会喜欢这个，嘴里老老实实地回答道。  
而忒修斯只是把瓶塞塞上放回口袋，抱住他，把头埋在了他的肩膀上良久。纽特以为哥哥在工作上遇到了什么糟心事，于是伸手在哥哥的背上安慰地拍了拍。

然而事情就是从这天开始不对了起来。

纽特发现他的哥哥突然变得非常吸引人，他不知道这么说对不对，只是他突然发现自己开始无法把眼神从忒修斯身上移开，他的一些举动，不经意间流露出的神态姿势，甚至是身体部位，让他开始无法控制地去反复念想。

他关注忒修斯解开领结仰头喝水时滚动的喉结，看到他卷起衬衫袖子时露出的腕骨，他落在书页上的修长手指，他带着眼镜看信时皱眉的严肃侧脸，还有——和自己说话时，注视自己的那双蓝色眼睛，像一泉温暖的水，专注，温柔，里面只有他一个人。

纽特一直知道他哥哥的完美，却从未如此深有同感过。

 

某一日早上纽特从梦里醒过来，捂着脸躺在床上放空了许久，然后从床上爬起来。  
阳光从窗户洒进来，客厅里安静无声。父母出门远游，忒修斯去魔法部上班，家里只有他一个人。  
餐桌上还摆着忒修斯给他留的早餐和字条。

纽特站在客厅里盯着阳光透过窗户落在地板上的光影发了一会儿呆，抬脚朝忒修斯的房间走过去。  
他站在忒修斯房间门口向里打量，里面的布置他闭着眼都能想得出来。  
书桌、床铺、衣柜……  
他眼神游移，鬼使神差地走向衣柜，打开了衣柜门。  
衣柜里面是分门别类，挂得整整齐齐的衣服，纽特半个人埋进去，悄悄深吸了一口气——其实明明应该只有洗衣粉和肥皂以及阳光晾晒的味道，但是纽特觉得他闻到了忒修斯的味道。他拎起睡袍下摆，腿一抬爬了进去。

纽特背靠着一排衬衫半躺着，整个人的重心都压在了那一排衣服上，把它们扯得七零八落皱皱巴巴。他深深地吸了一口气再吐出来，感觉自己好像被忒修斯包围住一样，这种认知给了他奇异的满足感。他伸手摸了摸背后倚靠的衣服，一条触感滑顺的带状物随着他的动作落下来，堆在他手腕处。  
是一条领带。

他把领带抱进怀里，鼻尖在宽的那一端上磨蹭轻嗅，手指勾着另一端在指尖缠绕。偏凉丝滑的布料贴在他发烫的脸颊上，纽特忍不住去想忒修斯每天早上打领结时，修长好看的手指会从上面抚过……

纽特呜咽起来，那双手和他梦里的一模一样，是他只看一眼就绝对不会认错。而他在梦里贪恋这双手给予他的抚摸，迷恋它们带来的快感。  
他想得下身胀痛，忍不住伸出一只手撩起衣服伸进内裤里，模仿梦里的节奏抚慰自己。纽特把领带贴在鼻尖，把脸埋进衣服堆里深吸，半眯着眼睛回忆梦里的忒修斯，牙齿咬住下唇却还是抑制不住地发出细小的喘息声。  
“哥哥……”  
“呜……”  
“…忒修斯……”  
“……”

纽特蜷在衣柜里躺了很久，最后他爬起来咬着嘴唇面对那一堆被他搞得乱七八糟的衣服还有沾上了糟糕液体的领带，心如擂鼓。  
不是做错事应该感觉到的害怕，他只感觉到兴奋。

在此之前，遗精于他只是一个生理现象，而“忒修斯”却将他带入了一个从未接触过的领域，感官体验奇异而令人快乐。

最后纽特终于想起来掏出魔杖，念了一个“清理一新”的咒语，所有的衣服都恢复原状，宛如刚刚被熨烫过那样平整没有一丝褶皱。  
他把它们按照自己记忆中的顺序一件件挂了回去。

隔日纽特起得早，看见忒修斯正站在镜子面前整理着装——系的正是昨天被他搞得乱七八糟的那条领带。他垂下眼睛啃面包假装自己不去在意，却忍不住一遍又一遍把视线落在那条领带上。纽特感觉到他正在被燃烧，羞愧而又隐秘兴奋的心情让他的心脏砰砰直跳。

在暑假剩下的日子里，感谢父母的远游和忒修斯工作的忙碌，纽特一次又一次地爬进忒修斯的衣柜，赤身裸体地穿着他的衬衫或者外套，感受粗糙织物摩擦肌肤的轻微痛感，脑海里全是不可告人幻想，刺激着他把自己弄得一塌糊涂。

然后他在返校前收拾行李的时候，偷偷带走了忒修斯的一件衬衫。

 

2.  
纽特在新学期的魔药课上见到了曾经被他哥哥拿在指尖把玩，让他嗅闻的药水——诱人的珍珠母的色泽，在坩锅里咕嘟咕嘟冒着螺旋形的蒸汽。  
老师说那是迷情剂，是魔法界最强大的爱情魔药，它的味道是你最喜欢的三样东西。

纽特突然反应过来，那天他不是什么都没有闻到。他闻到了却没有意识到。

纽特再一次闻到了那个味道，是温柔、成熟，和侵略性的味道。

他知道这些特质不该被闻到，只是他熟知这种味道又不愿意那么直白地去承认，于是私自地它们贴上标签，不知道是想要掩谁的耳目。

 

3.  
在最近的清理违法魔药走私的工作中，魔法部缴获一大批迷情剂——它们用漂亮的小玻璃瓶分装，在阳光下折射出甜蜜的诱人色泽。  
然而走私犯在被抓之前破罐子破摔地把整箱迷情剂摔碎在地上。

犯人被拘走后，忒修斯站在满地的碎玻璃中失神。迷情剂可以让人闻到他最喜欢的三种东西的味道，而忒修斯闻到了他的弟弟、纽特、阿尔忒弥斯。

 

4.  
忒修斯从缴获的赃物中悄悄摸走了一瓶。


	2. 腐化（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纽特有个秘密，忒修斯对此心知肚明，却秘而不宣。

5.  
纽特开始拒绝接受忒修斯的拥抱。他害怕自己会忍不住颤抖，疯狂的心跳会暴露他。他不再在和忒修斯说话时与他对视，忒修斯这么聪明，他一定看得出来。

然后他在独自一人的夜晚里穿着忒修斯的衬衫，幻想自己被忒修斯拥抱。

最后哪怕是写信，也要三番五次地减改，生怕暴露了情绪。  
他给忒修斯的信写得越来越短。

 

6.  
忒修斯把一份有重要数据的信件落在了家里，这是他极罕见的工作失误。  
他移形换影到家门口，家里安静得他以为纽特还在赖床睡懒觉。忒修斯轻手轻脚地走到他自己的房间门口，听见他房间里有一点奇怪的声音。

忒修斯沉默地看向他的衣柜，柜门半敞着。

“唔……”柜子里又传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，听起来好像有人在翻动他的衣服。几分钟之后，一声类似呜咽的“忒修斯”从里面传出来，那声音黏黏糊糊的，像金棕色的糖浆一样，黏哒哒地包裹住了忒修斯的整颗心脏，并仿佛要把他拖进去。

忒修斯悄无声息地挥了挥魔杖，让那份躺在书桌上的信件飘过来。  
衣柜里的人似乎正忙，完全没有注意到有什么东西飞过去了。

忒修斯慢慢退回客厅，脚尖转了几个方向，最后还是坐到沙发上，用魔法调出他衣柜里的实时景象——  
纽特半躺在他的衣柜里，穿着他的一件衬衫，过长的袖子盖过了纽特的手背，只露出来半截手指。他的阿尔忒弥斯一手抓着他的一条领带，另一只手——

忒修斯的手用力一握，信纸被揉皱发出了一声清脆的“哗啦”，影像里的那个身体一僵，漂亮的绿色眼睛因为紧张瞪得圆乎乎，他的手还握着自己勃起的下身，内裤早被他蹬得挂在了脚踝上。

忒修斯抬起一只手挡住眼睛，陷进沙发柔软的靠背，深深地吸气，他的身体里有野兽在兴奋地叫嚣。  
不行，还太早了，不行。

 

7.  
六年级的时候纽特被勒令退学，他的父母在外一时半会儿赶不回来，邓布利多告诉他，他们通知了忒修斯来接他。

纽特收拾好他的行李，在阁楼窗台的一角缩起来，无法控制自己不去想忒修斯会怎么看待这件事情，在此以前他已经给忒修斯添了够多的麻烦了。  
“我真的是太糟糕了，我把一切都搞砸了。哥哥只会更不喜欢我。”他抱着腿，把头埋在膝盖中间，近乎绝望地想。

纽特从不去想人们常谈的伦理道德那一套。他不太理解也不愿意去接触那些对他来说过于复杂的层层叠叠的一套东西，也不太在乎。他只是觉得忒修斯应该是看不上他的。  
他知道就算是雷鸟，在寻找伴侣的时候也要挑剔挑剔。它们更偏爱羽毛光线脚爪强壮的同类，更何况他厉害又帅气，各方面十足完美的哥哥。

可是当忒修斯来接他回家，在家里的沙发上把他抱在怀里安慰的时候，他就没法想这么多了。

纽特整个人蜷成一团窝在忒修斯腿上，把脸埋进他怀里，不动声色地贪婪地呼吸他的味道，并在忒修斯低声询问他的时候适时的发出一些可怜巴巴的类似呜咽的声音，以博取哥哥更长时间的拥抱。

我学坏了，纽特心想。我已经学会欺骗哥哥了。

不，我明明是从爬进哥哥衣柜的那天早上开始就坏掉了。  
从内里腐化了。

纽特把脸贴在忒修斯的衬衣上蹭了蹭，身体因为兴奋而微微颤抖。  
哥哥肯定以为我是在害怕，纽特想。这样挺好的，我不说，哥哥什么都不知道。  
我可以骗一骗自己，哥哥还是我一个人的。

 

8.  
返校前一晚，忒修斯担心纽特漏带什么在学校要用的东西，提出要帮他再检查一下他的行李，但是纽特挡在他的箱子前面支支吾吾地怎么劝都不愿给他看。  
就连他说“即使偷偷带了神奇动物也是没关系的”这种话都不管用了。

Theseus于是回到房间里清点了一下他自己的衣服。

阿尔忒弥斯是个可爱的小毛贼。

 

9.  
纽特被哥哥安排在魔法部的神奇动物司工作。他的办公室离忒修斯有两层楼的距离，但这并不影响办公室里其他的年轻女孩在闲暇时间里，凑在一起叽叽喳喳地聊楼上那位英俊帅气，不知道为什么至今依旧单身的傲罗先生。  
黄金单身汉总会给女孩们留下一点幻想和好像不那么渺茫的希望。

纽特路过茶水间，几个词隐隐约约地传进他耳朵。  
她们说楼上的那位斯卡曼德先生是“严肃的”、“难以取悦的”。  
不，才不是。纽特用力地抿了抿嘴，在心里反驳她们。  
忒修斯是温柔的，很会照顾人的。

只不过那些都只是给我的。纽特又在心里着重补充道。  
所以他才不会为女孩子们对忒修斯的爱慕而感到惊慌和危机感。

 

10.  
纽特的危机是另一件更可怕的事情。

他抱了两年的忒修斯的衬衫，被人换掉了。

 

11.  
纽特总是很担心藏在家里会被发现，于是他小心翼翼地把忒修斯的衬衫藏在了他随身携带的手提箱的夹层里。这件衬衫已经安然无恙地在里面住了两年了，可是这天从夹层里露出的一角暗示它被人动过了。

纽特环顾了一圈，在快要下班的时间点，并没有人注意坐在角落里的他，于是他咬着嘴唇偷偷打开了夹层。

里面是一件崭新的衬衫，从纹饰看来是忒修斯前天在身上的那件。

纽特只觉大脑轰然炸开，他甚至想不了哪怕更多一点的事情，他不知道自己是以怎样一个跌跌撞撞的步伐冲进忒修斯的办公室，连门都没有敲。

“纽特？”忒修斯以一种非常惊讶的眼神询问他，看起来很奇怪他为什么会在这个时间点闯进来。

“我……”纽特涨红了脸，眼睛快速眨动着。他的眼神落在忒修斯的办公桌上，不敢再向上挪一分。

“？”

纽特张了张嘴，掐住手心，逼着自己把话一个字一个字地问出来，羞耻得声音都在颤抖：“我箱子里的衬衫是不是你换的？”

他感觉忒修斯似乎是沉默了一瞬，然后便见他圈起手指，指节在桌面上轻叩两下，身后的门“喀嚓”一声锁上了。

“那件衬衫太旧了，阿尔忒弥斯，它该换了。”他听见他哥哥的声音温和得一如平常。


	3. 腐化（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们交换体液，交换温度，交换心跳，十指相扣。  
> 然后我们发现，我们从始至终都是一体的，谁也不能将我们分开。  
> 你的身体里始终雕刻着我一半的签名。

12.  
纽特终于强迫自己去正视忒修斯，他的哥哥坐在那里，背后的窗户外是快要落到远处房顶上的太阳。  
忒修斯的头发被映照成暖融融的深棕色，他的眼睛透过架在鼻梁上的那副眼镜，温柔又充满爱意地，一眨不眨地凝视过来。

纽特一瞬间有很多问题涌上心头，他想问忒修斯你是怎么发现的，你知道吗，你……  
“你为什……”

“我知道很多事情。”忒修斯打断他，“我只是……”  
他停顿了一下，似乎是在思考措辞。

“我只是有点等不及了。”忒修斯微微笑起来，他的眼神专注又温柔，“我想知道我的阿尔忒弥斯什么时候才愿意给他焦灼等待的心上人一个正式的名号？”

纽特站在那里，心脏怦怦直跳，而他忍不住要笑起来。

“我们已经好久没有拥抱了，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯摘掉眼镜，向他张开双臂。  
纽特绕过那张宽大的办公桌，被他的哥哥抓住手腕扯进怀里，猝不及防地被吻住。

夕阳恰好穿过玻璃直直地映入他的视线，刺得他睁不开眼，即使闭上眼睛也会在他的眼皮上留下暖融融的橘红色的光。  
可是忒修斯的吻比阳光更加温暖。

纽特跨坐在忒修斯腿上，抓着他的衣领，闭上眼睛痴迷地回吻他，学着他的样子去吸吮他的嘴唇，张开嘴和他的舌头纠缠。

 

13.  
他们的晚饭吃得异常仓促。大概是怀了点什么不约而同的心事，纽特在吃饭的时候红着脸不敢抬头看他的哥哥，心脏像在他的耳膜旁疯狂跳动。  
说实话他开始有点慌了。

吃完饭他想溜回房间藏进他的行李箱，猝不及防听到一声“纽特飞来！”，整个人腾空而起，落入忒修斯怀里。  
“我早就想要试一试这个了。”忒修斯抱着他笑了一声，纽特的耳朵像被针扎了一样密密麻麻地热起来。  
忒修斯学着他给小动物顺毛的样子在他背上摸了摸，把他推进自己的房间：“别跑，该洗澡了。”

 

14.  
热水并不能帮他平复下来。纽特穿着睡袍站在镜子前，看到他自己通红的脸蛋，他抬起手试图用手背给自己的脸降降温，但并没有什么用。纽特觉得他现在是真的有点想要跑了。

但他可能是一个“重度忒修斯成瘾”患者，当忒修斯从背后抱住他，捧住他的脸细细地啄吻他的嘴唇，他就只想要哥哥做得更过分一点。

纽特颤抖着闭上眼睛，学着用牙齿去轻轻咬忒修斯的下唇，换来哥哥在他嘴里温柔的舔舐。于是他伸手去抚摸忒修斯身上的肌肉，从他宽厚的背摸到小腹，没有任何犹豫地向下摸过去，抓住忒修斯的阴茎。纽特把它握在手里，用手心蹭它，感觉到它很快涨大变硬。他将另一只手也探过去，圈起手指，来回挤压撸动它。

忒修斯的呼吸几乎是立刻就变得粗重，他握着纽特肩膀的手控制不住地捏紧，稍微一使劲，就将纽特推倒在床上。而他可爱的弟弟把自己摊开在柔软的床铺上，身上常年不见光的皮肤很白。他咬着嘴唇睁着漂亮的绿色眼睛颇为期待地看过来，一只手甚至还颇为不舍地想要去摸忒修斯的下身。  
“阿尔忒弥斯……”忒修斯顺应纽特的动作压下身体，挺动腰身在他的手心里冲撞，一边和他交换亲吻，舌头舔过他的上颚和舌根，在他唇边用模糊的气音唤他。

纽特的手总是因为照顾小动物而弄出伤痕，这双手算不上非常柔软，但忒修斯只是看着他就已经硬得厉害。

纽特小心翼翼地观察他的哥哥，下身因为他充满侵略性的动作和气息完全勃起了。他在床单上难耐地蹬了蹬脚，主动把腿环在哥哥腰上，然后突然松开了手——在忒修斯的注视下搂住他的脖子，红着耳朵坚持用脚磨蹭他的后腰。  
他甚至都努力把腿张开了。

纽特整个人红得要熟透了，却还是眼神闪烁地偷偷瞄忒修斯，努力抬起头亲他的下巴。他看到忒修斯不知从哪里摸出来一个小瓶子，“那是什么。”他小声问。  
忒修斯低头在他的嘴唇上吻了一下：“是可以让你不那么疼的药。”  
纽特感觉到忒修斯的手托起了他的屁股，掰开他的臀瓣，有什么黏糊糊的液体和忒修斯的手指一起捅了进来。  
感觉有点奇怪，纽特咬住自己的手指，皱着眉头想。不过这种摩擦的确给他快乐和满足的感觉。

忒修斯额头抵住纽特的，鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖。纽特被逼着和忒修斯对视，把所有反应一丝不漏地展露给他的哥哥，在身后被触及某一点时突然瞪大眼睛夹紧了腿。

他看到忒修斯眯起眼睛，下一秒就被掐住腿根。  
“阿尔忒弥斯，哥哥要操你了。”

他平日里衣冠楚楚的哥哥在床上对他说出如此直白又下流的话语时，纽特只觉得要融化在他的眼神里。

忒修斯掐着他的腿缓慢地顶进去，然后开始挺动。被涨满的感觉让纽特眩晕，忍不住张开嘴喘息，而忒修斯在操他的时候突然顶到的一点，让他被抽空力气，彻底地软在了床上。

“忒修斯……”年少一些的那位斯卡曼德在撒娇般念叨兄长时的声音像蜜糖一样，黏稠得要命。忒修斯低下头去吻他，下身却开始凶猛地抽插，每一次都准确地撞在纽特的敏感点上，然后柱身从上面摩擦碾压过去。

“唔嗯……”纽特被他的哥哥用一个吻堵住了嘴，缺氧的感觉让他眼眶泛红。快感从后穴汇集到脊椎，又沿着脊柱细细密密地向上爬，所过之处的每一个细胞都在尖叫。他被操得两腿酸软，勾不住忒修斯的腰，只能被忒修斯按着腿根，随着他的动作晃动，脚踝时不时地从他的腰侧蹭过。

忒修斯喘气放过他的嘴唇，支起上半身凝视他，目光里是深沉的感情。这位优秀的傲罗施了一个无杖魔法，一只羽毛笔沾了带着金粉的墨水从桌子上跳过来，落在锁骨上的笔尖微微刺痛了纽特。

写完的羽毛笔被随意抛弃一边，忒修斯自上而下地打量他，就着相连的姿势突然把他从床上抱起。纽特吓得搂紧了他哥哥的脖子，而下坠的重量让忒修斯的下身进入得更深，刺激得他全身上下都情不自禁地绷紧。  
他的反应如此明显以至于立刻被发现。忒修斯就着抱住他的姿势操了几下，纽特的眼眶里迅速地泛出一层水光。  
“不……”他在喘息的间隙里崩溃地呜咽，“不要这样。太刺激了……忒修斯……”

忒修斯安抚地给了他一个亲吻，把他带到浴室放下来。纽特腿软得根本站不住，忒修斯撑着他，把他转过去，咬着他的耳朵再一次顶进他的身体，声音暗哑地让他看看镜子。  
纽特手肘撑在洗漱台上，泪眼朦胧地看向镜子里——他的眼角发红，泪珠挂在睫毛上欲掉不掉，嘴唇被忒修斯亲吻得红肿。在这之下，他的锁骨上，是带着忒修斯笔迹的——“Scamander”。

金粉让深蓝色的签名在灯光下随着他被忒修斯进入而颤抖的频率闪烁发亮。

而他亲爱的哥哥在他的身后紧紧地盯着他，眼神像一只捕猎的狼。

“我的阿尔忒弥斯，”哥哥呼唤他，语气轻柔：“你赤身裸体地穿着我的衣服在我的衣柜里的时候，”  
忒修斯伸出一只手在镜面上描绘纽特的脸，继而轻轻捏住他的下巴，拇指来回揉搓他的下唇。他的视线紧紧盯住镜中纽特的。  
“也是这个样子么？”

“你不要再说了呜……”纽特羞耻得想要捂住脸，手却被忒修斯抓住。忒修斯的手指嵌入他的指缝间，在他的无名指上亲吻，从手背上扣住他整只手撑在镜子上。  
“别躲，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯在他后颈上舔咬，下身毫不留情地进攻，“你之前躲了我那么久，躲得只想把你扣在我的房间里，哪里都不准去。”

纽特被他叼住后颈，像被人宣誓了主权。他被操得迷迷糊糊快要高潮，哭声破碎，眼泪止不住往下掉。他努力扭过头，想要给他的哥哥一个吻。忒修斯偏过头，吻住了他，直到他在纽特身体里爆发，纽特也哭泣着射出来。

 

15.  
“我一直这么爱你，哥哥。”

我们交换体液，交换温度，交换心跳，十指相扣。  
然后我们发现，我们从始至终都是一体的，谁也不能将我们分开。  
而你的身体里始终雕刻着我一半的签名。

“Scamander”。


End file.
